


Dream

by anehan



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 1sentencefic, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anehan/pseuds/anehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Atobe always leads and never follows, says Keigo's father and demands absolute obedience from his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> For DW community 1sentencefic. Character: Atobe Keigo.

**1\. Treasure:** Keigo secretes the memories of his match with Tezuka in his heart where no one can see them.

 **2\. Dream:** The ball draws an arc to the sky, and a shiver goes down Keigo's spine; this is it.

 **3\. Follow:** An Atobe always leads and never follows, says Keigo's father and demands absolute obedience from his son.

 **4\. Revolt:** Keigo doesn't know how to revolt against his father, but he's damned if he will bow to someone else's will forever.

 **5\. War:** The atmosphere inside the Atobe house is frigid, and Keigo goes about with tension around his mouth.

 **6\. Rain:** Not even the rain can melt the ice inside the house, but it does conceal any tears that might be shed.

 **7\. Cradle:** "The hand that rocked the cradle has kicked the bucket," writes Jirou in his condolence card, and Keigo laughs himself silly while crying and thinks that Jirou should not be allowed to go near a book of English idioms ever again.

 **8\. Surprise:** They can't stand to be in the same room, Keigo and his father, but it still comes as a surprise to Keigo when his father throws him out of the house after his mother's funeral.

 **9\. Weary:** Wearily, Keigo makes his way to Shishido's house and asks whether he can stay the night.

 **10\. Insult:** To add insult to injury, Keigo finds that all the mementoes that his mother had left him have been destroyed.

 **11\. Drunk:** That night Keigo gets blindingly drunk for the first time in his life and cries on Shishido's shoulder before throwing up.

 **12\. Attention:** The cool cloth on his forehead doesn't really help with the blinding headache, but Keigo feels grateful to Shishido nevertheless.

 **13\. Unexpected:** Shishido's arm around his waist is unexpected, and Keigo tenses, but Shishido doesn't move his arm away, and eventually Keigo slips back into sleep.

 **14\. Snap:** With a snap of his wrist, Keigo sends the ball to the corner of the court, and the crowd cheers.

 **15\. Shoot:** Keigo shoots forward in a futile attempt to get at the ball before it impacts the court, knowing that he can't return it after that: that is the beauty of the zero-shiki drop shot.

 **16\. Honesty:** The raw honesty and passion of Tezuka's movements spur Keigo to new heights, and he laughs in pure delight.

 **17\. Fearless:** When he's on the court with someone like Tezuka, there is nothing that can stop him.

 **18\. Game:** The game pulls at his heartstrings, and Keigo is no longer sure if he's playing this game or the one that he and Tezuka played four years ago.

 **19\. Match:** Game, set, and match, Tezuka, three sets to one, and Keigo feels like he's living again.

 **20\. Gift:** At first the love of his first boyfriend feels like an unbelievable gift.

 **21\. Melancholy:** The realisation that his boyfriend is more in love with the attention he gets as Keigo's boyfriend than with Keigo himself makes him feel melancholic but somehow not surprised at all.

 **22\. Serendipity:** Isn't it serendipitous that he possesses such insight into people's motivations?

 **23\. Betrayal:** The betrayal comes as no surprise, but it's still unpleasant to see the details of his private life plastered all over the yellow press.

 **24\. Forgive:** When Keigo's ex-boyfriend's money runs out, he begs for forgiveness, but it's futile.

 **25\. Bite:** Keigo wants to bite off the head of the first reporter who asks what he thinks of his ex's intimation that he is boring in bed, but he doesn't, instead just smiling blandly.

 **26\. Bed:** Keigo knows he's better off without his ex, but the bed feels so empty that he sometimes spends the night awake, staring at the glow that the neon lights of the city throw on the walls.

 **27\. Smooth:** Tezuka's skin is warm and smooth under Keigo's hands, and Keigo _wants_.

 **28\. Cuddle:** Tezuka spoons against him from behind, and Keigo feels safe.

 **29\. First:** He has never felt so safe before.

 **30\. Jealousy:** When Shishido – beautiful, passionate Shishido – shows up in London, jealousy rears its ugly head in Keigo's chest before he realises that while Tezuka may be attracted to Shishido, he is not going to leave Keigo.

 **31\. Bother:** It's such a bother to fall in love with your best friend, Keigo thinks, especially if you already have a boyfriend that you love fiercely.

 **32\. Breath:** Shishido and Tezuka are playing, and it takes Keigo's breath away to watch them give their everything to the game.

 **33\. Stab:** The lust hits him so swiftly that it's like a stab to his stomach.

 **34\. Flight:** The thought that he wants to see Tezuka and Shishido twined around each other takes Keigo by surprise, and he flees to his flat in confusion.

 **35\. Revenge:** What has he done in his previous life for the universe to be exacting its revenge in this way?

 **36\. Love:** Is love ever wrong, Keigo asks and twirls the wine in the glass.

 **37\. Beauty:** The beauty of two people together – will it be broken by the addition of a third?

 **38\. Power:** You have the power to make it or break it, says Tezuka, and Keigo has a feeling that Tezuka will support him whatever he decides to do.

 **39\. Uncertain:** Somewhere along the way Tezuka has acquired an utter certainty in himself, and Keigo wishes he could just copy that and feel at peace.

 **40\. Lost:** He can't do that, though, and he feels lost.

 **41\. No:** Keigo is afraid of what will happen to him and Tezuka if he asks Shishido to join them, but he is even more afraid of Shishido saying "no".

 **42\. Fear:** He may be afraid, but he has never let fear dictate his life.

 **43\. Partner:** He is not alone now, either: he has a partner on his side.

 **44\. Music:** Shishido's "yes" just before Keigo's next match is like music to Keigo's ears, and his happiness shows in every shot that sinks past his opponent on the court.

 **45\. Books:** Keigo couldn't care less about his ex's memoir that hits the bookshops and shoots to the bestsellers list, but Shishido froths at the mouth after he has read the book.

 **46\. Flutter:** Shishido's ponytail flutters in the wind, and Keigo feels like his heart is about to burst from happiness.

 **47\. Fail:** When he fails to take the first place at Wimbledon, he jumps over the net, uncaring, and kisses Tezuka in front of the cameras.

 **48\. Flirt:** Shishido flutters his eyelashes flirtatiously when Keigo and Tezuka get out from the court, and Keigo laughs and leans in to kiss Shishido as well.

 **49\. Acceptance:** The yellow press is going to have a field day, but Keigo no longer cares.

 **50\. Food:** They slurp ramen around the kitchen table in Keigo's flat, and a warmth that has nothing to do with food spreads in Keigo's belly.


End file.
